


Solace

by belivaird_st



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Moira returns for Constance once more.





	Solace

“I thought I made myself clear to never see the likes of you again,” Constance spat, jerking her dark wrist away from Moira’s grasp. The feather-duster maid’s expression now filled with deep remorse and sorrow the moment the old woman leaned back on her kitchen stool, seething with complete hatred and rage. 

Moira spoke gently. “Oh, Constance. All I ever wanted was for you to believe me.”

“Believe what? That you’re nothing but a dirty, rotten dime whore, who can blow any man’s candle, as many times as she wants?” 

“Your husband was seconds away from raping me,” Moira sobbed. “I wanted the fling to stop!”

“That’s a crock of shit,” Constance grumbled. “You and him were inseparable.”

“He never took ‘no’ for an answer,” Moira sniffled. “You and I both know what kind of person he was.”

“I’m glad I’ve put a mark on you,” Constance snarled, holding two fingers out with a burning cigarette in between; jabbing the air. “That pretty little eye of yours was only just the beginning.”

“I-I always loved you, Constance,” Moira stammered. “Of all the times we’ve fought, insulted each other, lashed out—those were the moments when I craved you the most.”

Mrs. Langdon laughed. She was laughing so hard, and so much, tears were springing from her eyelids. She was soon caught off guard the second Moira swooped down and cupped both cheeks with her hands—drawing themselves in for a kiss.

Constance dropped the cigarette on the linoleum tile floor and shoved Moira aggressively off her. “Have you lost your damned mind?!” she thundered.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” Moira smirked. “I think that’s exactly what we both needed.”

“Screw you,” Constance snapped. “I-I mean—” she blushed and turned away, looking everywhere for her cigarette. Moira bent over and politely held it out for her. Constance snatched it, but didn’t smoke it. She tossed the butt into the ashtray.


End file.
